Ygritte (serial)
, Czarny Zamek |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Jon Snow |rodzina = |broń = |ród = |przynależność = Wolni ludzie |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = „Starzy bogowie i nowi” |ostatni występ = „Strażnicy na Murze” (żywa) „Dzieci” (ciało) |aktor = Rose Leslie }}Ygritte – kobieta należąca do wolnych ludzi, mieszkająca w krainach za Murem. Członkini armii Mance’a Raydera, późniejsza kochanka Jona Snow. Biografia Tło Ygritte jest bystrą i odważną młodą włóczniczką. Ma rude włosy i świetne umiejętności łucznicze. Mieszkając na północ od Muru, potrafi przeżyć w trudnych warunkach i jest lojalna względem Mance’a Raydera. Ceni swój status wolnej kobiety i dyskredytuje mieszkańców Siedmiu Królestw, nazywając ich „klękaczami”, którzy ślepo podążają za dziedzicznym władcą, zamiast samodzielnie wybrać króla. Ygritte wierzy, że ze względu na to, iż zarówno wolni ludzie, jak i mieszkańcy północy pochodzą od Pierwszych Ludzi, nie ma między nimi potrzeby walki, a dzieli ich jedynie Mur. Podobnie jak inni dzicy, Ygritte zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że prawdziwe zagrożenie stanowi zbliżająca się inwazja białych wędrowców . Sezon 2 mały|lewo|Ygritte pochwycona przez Jona Snow. Ygritte zostaje schwytana przez Jona Snow i Qhorina Półrękiego, jako jedyna ocalała z ich ataku na swój posterunek. Poleca oprawcom spalić ciała swoich towarzyszy, ale Qhorin kwestionuje jej motywy, twierdząc, iż chce przy pomocy ognia przyciągnąć tu innych dzikich. Następnie mówi on Jonowi, aby zabił młodą kobietę i dogonił go, kiedy już to zrobi. Młody mężczyzna się do tego przygotowuje, ale nie jest w stanie zabić Ygritte. Młoda kobieta błaga go, aby skończył z nią i czeka na uderzenie miecza, ale kiedy bękart się waha, Ygritte korzysta z okazji i ucieka. Jon odzyskuje ją, oddalając się jednak od swoich braci z Nocnej Straży. Kiedy zbliża się noc, odmawia rozpalenia ogniska, zmuszając ich do spania na mrozie. Ygritte przekonuje go, aby się do niej tulił, w celu wzajemnego ogrzania się, próbując go po chwili uwieść seksualnymi sugestiami . mały|Jon Snow rozwiązuje nogi Ygritte, aby mogła chodzić. Po zimnej nocy Jon prowadzi ze sobą Ygritte, próbując odnaleźć Qhorina. Po drodze kłócą się – włóczniczka twierdzi, że północ należała do wolnych ludzi na długo przed przybyciem Andalów. Następnie mówi, iż konflikt pomiędzy wolnymi ludźmi a mieszkańcami północy nie ma sensu, ponieważ mają wspólnych przodków – Pierwszych Ludzi. Po zwiedzeniu Jona z jego dotychczasowej drogi, próbując go uwieść, udaje jej się ponownie uciec i zwabić go w zasadzkę dzikich . Ygritte zaprowadza Jona do Lorda Kości, który rozkazuje go zabić. Przekonuje Grzechoczącą Koszulę, że Mance będzie chciał przesłuchać bękarta ze względu na płynącą w nim krew Starków. Lord Kości po chwili pokazuje schwytanego przez siebie Półrękiego. Qhorin obwinia Jona o śmierć swoich ludzi, co intryguje Ygritte ze względu na niezgodność. Bez jej wiedzy, jest to plan umieszczenia Jona jako szpiega w armii Raydera . Podczas drogi do miejsca pobytu Mance’a, Ygritte kontynuuje zabawianie się z Jonem. Qhorin prezentuje młodzieńcowi swój plan, według którego ma on udać opuszczenie Nocnej Straży i przyłączenie się do dzikich. Wywołuje między nimi walkę i pozwala się zabić Jonowi. Ygritte i reszta grupy są oszołomieni, ale uznają bękarta za jednego ze swoich i rozwiązują jego ręce . Sezon 3 Ygritte prowadzi Jona do obozu Mance’a Raydera w Mroźnych Kłach. Jon jest zszokowany, kiedy widzi tam olbrzyma. Kiedy grupa przemierza obóz, aby dotrzeć do namiotu króla za Murem, niektórzy młodzi chłopcy obrzucają członka Nocnej Straży kamieniami, Ygritte chroni go i ich przegania. Kiedy wchodzą do namiotu, zapewnia mu bezpieczeństwo i przyjęcie jako jednego z wolnych ludzi . Ygritte podróżuje później z Jonem i Mance’em, kiedy powoli zmierzają na południe, w kierunku Muru. Napotykają jednego ze zwiadowców, Orella. Ygritte jest zaskoczona faktem, że Jon nigdy wcześniej nie widział warga . mały|Ygritte i Jon kąpią się razem w grocie. Maszerując na południe, Ygritte i pozostali wolni ludzie przybywają na Pięść Pierwszych Ludzi. Obserwują krwawe następstwa ataku Innych i ich armii nieumarłych upiorów na Nocną Straż . Mance nakazuje Ygritte, wraz z Jonem i grupą 20 dzikich dowodzonych przez Tormunda, ominąć Mur i zaatakować Czarny Zamek od południa . Przed opuszczeniem obozu Ygritte zabiera żartobliwie Jonowi jego miecz, nakazując mu ścigać ją, zaciągając go do pobliskiego systemu jaskiń. Nagle zaczyna się rozbierać, mówiąc, że chce się upewnić, iż naprawdę porzucił śluby. Stoi przed nim naga i całuje go. Jon początkowo jest niezdecydowany, ale ostatecznie ulega i wykonuje na bardzo zaskoczonej Ygritte cunnilingus. Po seksie para leży w nagim uścisku, a ona z miłością drażni go ze względu na swoje utracone dziewictwo. Następnie wskakują wspólnie do gorących źródeł, a Ygritte wyraża niechęć do opuszczenia groty . mały|Ygritte i Jon całują się na szczycie Muru. Jakiś czas później, kiedy dzicy są już gotowi do wspinaczki na Mur, Ygritte wyjawia Jonowi, że wie, iż jest on wciąż lojalny wobec Nocnej Straży. Rozumie, że jest on honorowym człowiekiem, ale ostrzega go, iż ma zobowiązania również względem niej. Podczas wspinaczki przez Ygritte w Murze powstaje duże pękniecie, z którego lód uśmierca kilku wolnych ludzi. Ona i Jon pozostają zwisający na linie. Orell stwierdza, że Tormund nie może kontynuować wspinaczki z takim ciężarem i zaczyna ją przecinać. Jonowi ledwo udaje się wspiąć na sam szczyt Muru, ratując siebie i swoją kochankę, kiedy lina zostaje zerwana. Całują się po tym namiętnie, ciesząc się, że udało im się przeżyć . mały|Ygritte i Jon w drodze do Czarnego Zamku. Ygritte, Jon i dzicy, dowodzeni przez Tormunda, kierują się w stronę Czarnego Zamku, aby oczekiwać na sygnał Mance’a, by rozpocząć atak na Nocną Straż . Po drodze młoda kobieta konfrontuje się z Orellem, który wyraża nieufność wobec Jona, i twierdzi, że byłby zdecydowanie lepszym mężem. Zostaje jednak kategorycznie odrzucony. Jon próbuje później przekonać ją, że sprawa dzikich jest skazana na niepowodzenie, ale ona nie chce tego słuchać. Mówi mu, że jeżeli umrą, to umrą, ale wcześniej będą żyć. Po tych słowach para namiętnie się całuje . Później oddział dzikich przygotowuje się do napadnięcia domu hodowcy koni w podeszłym wieku. Gdy dzicy atakują farmę, Jon uderza nagle mieczem o skałę, ostrzegając starca i dając mu szansę na ucieczkę. Kiedy Ygritte próbuje zastrzelić uciekającego mężczyznę strzałą, Jon sprawia, że nie trafia . mały|Ygritte podczas ucieczki Jona. Starzec zostaje ostatecznie dopadnięty w porzuconym wiatraku. Poza młynem Orell sugeruje, że Jon dowiedzie dzikim swojej wierności poprzez zabicie go. Bękart nie jest w stanie zabić niewinnego człowieka, Ygritte zabija go za niego za pomocą łuku. Zdając sobie sprawę, iż Jon wciąż jest lojalny wobec Nocnej Straży, Tormund rozkazuje swoim ludziom zabić wronę. Powstrzymuje także Ygritte, aby „nie zabiła się” ze względu na swojego kochanka. Jon pokonuje przeciwników i wraca w stronę Muru, porzucając Ygritte . Kiedy zatrzymuje się, aby odpocząć, Ygritte w końcu go dogania i pomimo jego prób powiedzenia jej czegoś, trzykrotnie do niego strzela, nim ten ucieka. Załzawiona patrzy, jak odjeżdża, żałując jego zdrady, a także tego, że nie była w stanie zabić kochanego przez siebie mężczyzny . Sezon 4 mały|Ygritte ostrzy swoje strzały. Czekając teraz na południe od Muru na rozkaz Mance’a, Ygritte i Tormund odpoczywają. Pomimo chęci zemsty, młoda kobieta wciąż kocha Jona, na co zwraca uwagę przywódca dzikich. Ygritte zapewnia, że wszystkie jej strzały osiągnęły swój cel, ale Jon mógł to przeżyć. Znając jej umiejętności strzelnicze, Tormund stwierdza, że nie chciała ona, by młodzieniec umarł. Po chwili przybywa do nich grupa Thennów, przynoszących żywność zrabowaną na południu. Kiedy ich przywódca, Styr, pyta, czy Ygritte jest kobietą Tormunda, ta odpowiada, że nie należy do nikogo, groźnie wskazując strzałą na rozmówcę. Ignoruje to i siada przy ogniu, aby ugotować mięso – ludzkie ramię . mały|Ygritte ratuje życie Goździk i Sama podczas ataku dzikich na Mole’s Town. Ygritte i jej grupa dzikich atakują wioskę, zabijając prawie wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Zabija strzałą wieśniaka, którego synowi Styr rozkazuje udać się do Czarnego Zamku, aby ostrzec Nocną Straż, mając nadzieję, że bracia opuszczą zamek, aby bronić okolicznych wiosek . Ygritte bierze udział w ataku na Mole's Town. Wpada w zasadzkę zastawioną przez kurwę z tamtejszego burdelu, ale szybko ją zabija, przebijając włócznią jej wnętrzności. Dzika odkrywa wtedy ukrytą tam Goździk wraz z jej synem, ale oszczędza ich życia, nakazując być im cicho, aby nie zostali odnalezieni przez innych, mniej miłosiernych wolnych ludzi . mały|Ygritte umiera w ramionach Jona podczas [[Bitwa o Czarny Zamek|bitwy o Czarny Zamek.]] Tuż pod Czarnym Zamkiem, Ygritte wdaje się ze Styrem w kłótnię dotyczącą jej uczuć wobec Jona, co motywuje ją do samodzielnego zabicia zdrajcy, aby poprawić swoją nadszarpniętą reputację wśród własnych ludzi. Dzicy dojrzewają wtedy sygnał Mance’a – w postaci podpalonego lasu – by zaatakować Czarny Zamek. Ygritte raportuje, że większość członków Nocnej Straży jest na Murze, a w zamku pozostaje jedynie garstka obrońców. Grupa przygotowuje się do ataku, kiedy Ygritte wydaje się mieć inne myśli. Podczas bitwy zabija wielu braci z Nocnej Straży, w tym Pypara. Kierując się w stronę Jona, Ygritte celuje w niego strzałą. Widzenie go i rozmowa z nim osłabia jej determinację i powoduje u niej wahanie, tylko po to, aby Olly mógł strzelić od tyłu w jej klatkę piersiową. Jon chwyta ją w swoje ramiona, a ona słabo pyta, czy pamięta jaskinię, w której się kochali – gdzie powiedziała, że mogą zostać tam na zawsze i nie muszą stawiać na zewnątrz czoła wojnie i śmierci. Ygritte stwierdza, że powinni zostać w tej jaskini. Kiedy Jon nalega, aby tam powrócili, wypowiada do niego słowa „nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow”, po czym umiera . mały|Ciało Ygritte na stosie pogrzebowym. Po przybyciu na Mur Stannisa Baratheona, Jon odbywa rozmowę z Tormundem, będącym teraz zakładnikiem Nocnej Straży. Dziki pyta go, czy kochał Ygritte, a kiedy Jon nie odpowiada, Tormund stwierdza, że ona kochała go bardzo, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, o której mówiła po ucieczce Jona, było zabicie go. Następnie przekonuje bękarta do spalenia jej ciała za Murem. Jon zabiera ciało Ygritte do świętego gaju w Nawiedzonym Lesie, gdzie pod czardrzewem układa stos pogrzebowy, paląc ciało swojej ukochanej ze łzami w oczach . Sezon 5 Ser Davos Seaworth wspomina Jonowi, że wraz z kilkoma braćmi z Nocnej Straży widział, jak zabierał za Mur ciało Ygritte, co spowodowało, że wielu członków Nocnej Straży uwierzyło, iż Jon zaczął odczuwać sympatię wobec dzikich . Później, podczas wyborów nowego lorda dowódcy, ser Alliser Thorne powołuje się na romans Jona z Ygritte, jako powód, aby nie głosować na jego kandydaturę . Kiedy Melisandre próbuje uwieść Jona Snow, ten odrzuca jej zaloty. Chociaż Ygritte od dawna jest martwa, Jon wciąż ją kocha i nie jest w stanie spać z inną kobietą. Czerwona kapłanka najprawdopodobniej wyczuwa to w nim, a kiedy wychodzi, cytuje Ygritte, wypowiadając słowa „nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow” . Pojawienia * – pojawia się jako ciało. Galeria Ygritte_Promotional.jpg YgritteSeason2.png|Ygritte spotyka Jona Snow, „Starzy bogowie i nowi”. Ygritte.png|Ygritte z Długim Pazurem, „Książę Winterfell”. Jon lies with Ygritte 2x6.png|Jon i Ygritte ogrzewają się, „Starzy bogowie i nowi”. Jon and Ygritte.jpg|Ygritte związana przez Jona krótkim sznurem, „Człowiek bez honoru”. Ygritte.jpg|„Nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow”. YgritteS3Promo.jpg EW_Ygritte_promo_shoot_a.png EW_Ygritte_promo_shoot.jpg Ygritte 3x10.jpg|Ygritte celująca w Jona łukiem, „Mhysa”. Ygritte-202x300.jpeg Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Wolni ludzie de:Ygritte en:Ygritte es:Ygritte fr:Ygrid it:Ygritte nl:Ygritte ru:Игритт zh:耶哥蕊特